Two Broken Souls
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: This short story takes place in an alternate universe, where Ed ends up with Rose. Has been modified to fit the approved content rating.


**Note: KATTALNUVA does not encourage premarital sex. He just couldn't get this story out of his head.**

One year ago in Central, Edward Elric lost the woman he loved. He may have saved the world from the homunculi, but the price was too high. He had known Winry his entire life, she had helped him put him back together after his failed attempt at human transmutation, and as they grew older, and as much as he tried to deny it, he was falling in love with her; but he never got the chance to tell her. The homunculi were behind the war in Ishval, indirectly causing the deaths of her parents, and she was determined to see this through.

Ed's anger had only gotten him so far. When the smoke cleared and the homunculi were gone he just lost it completely. For a long time Mustang's men kept him on suicide watch, and with good reason. Ed had just seen too many horrible things and borne too much pain. It seemed like Ed would never recover from the incident, until he started seeing someone who used to be as broken as he was.

At first Rose just visited Ed while he was under watch. Eventually it was decided that it was best for him to go somewhere unconnected with Winry, so Rose took him into her custody. After months of living with her the unexpected happened, they actually had sex. It was completely spur of the moment, but when Ed was with her he almost felt whole again, and so the practice continued.

On this night Ed was having trouble sleeping. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't forget about Winry. He couldn't forget the smell of motor oil and grease covered by perfume, he couldn't forget her beautiful golden hair, her piercing blue eyes, the way her skin felt against his whenever she was tending to his automail, even the way she threw a wrench at his head.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Rose was fast asleep in bed, but Ed didn't care.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I need this."

Fortunately for Ed, Rose usually slept in her underwear, but he still often had trouble undoing the bra.

"_When I first met her, I can't believe I didn't realize how beautiful she was."_

Whenever Ed was with Rose he could almost forget about Winry. He smell, her touch, it was always just so intoxicating.

"_She looks amazing, even when she's asleep."_

Ed gently kissed Rose on the mouth, then the neck, and made his way down.

"_Oh my God these are so amazing…"_

After Rose walked back into his life, it didn't take Ed long to realize that she had gotten bustier since the day he met her. For a couple minutes he just fooled around with her breasts, then he decided to take advantage of the fact that she was asleep and do something they hadn't done before.

"Oh my God… "

He couldn't believe he had never thought of this before. He kept pushing and pushing until finally…

"Oh my God… agggh!"

"What the… Ed?"

Ed recoiled in hour as Rose cleared her face.

"If you wanted to have sex all you had to do was ask." she said smiling.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Well… since you started without me, I think it's my turn. Take off your shirt and lay down."

Ed did as he was told. For a moment Rose just hovered over him, then she bent down and started kissing and licking his chest. Her hair brushed gently against his skin.

"You have an excellent abdomen." she whispered in his ear "And an even better dick."

"What?"

Without warning Rose grabbed him.

"Holy shit… she's strangling my…"

Rose was relentless, Ed's face turned red.

"I'll bet you think I'm really hot… I'll bet you want to fuck me… well don't you?"

Rose slapped him across the face.

"Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Yes!"

"Well too bad, you've been a naughty boy. Now you've got to pay the price."

"Rose… I'm going to…"

"Not yet you're not… not till I say you can. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven…"

"Rose!"

"Eight… nine… ten… and… go!"

Whenever Rose made him hold it in like that it was always painful.

"Next time ask me when you want sex."

Ed got up and tackled Rose back onto the bed.

"Now it's my turn again."

Ed lost track of how many times he and Rose shifted positions. On top, underneath, standing up, against the wall, etc.

"I think we're breaking a couple records this time." said Rose trying to catch her breath before she pulled Ed back into another kiss.

"Rose… I… I…"

"Do it… don't stop… give me all of your love."

"Come on… make me forget about her… AGGHH!"

Ed collapsed on top of Rose and kissed her.

"Wow… definitely a record breaker."

"Yep…"

For a moment they just laid there enjoying then afterglow.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you pretty much yelled it."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… you're not the only person to lose someone. Not a day goes by that I don't think about about Cain. But I think they would have wanted both of us to be happy."

"Well… this is a lot more fun than crying in the corner." replied Ed.

"Besides, a certain man once told me that you need to keep moving forward, no matter how bad things get."

"Sounds like a total dick."

"He is…" Rose laughed.

"But is he handsome one?"

"He's delicious."

Rose licked his chest a little.

"And you call me naughty… Well I'm glad you approve, because I… I…"

"What?"

"I… I'd like to propose an equivalent exchange… I'll give you half my life in exchange for half of yours."

It took Rose a minute to figure out what that meant.

"Yes you handsome stud… the answer is yes."

**The End**


End file.
